


Overzealous

by lovevalley45



Series: The Zavaverse [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Makeover, set during 'a head of her time'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: While Zari gives Ava her Rococo makeover, they get... a tad distracted.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: The Zavaverse [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Overzealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Zari pulled the brush away from Ava’s face to gesture to her own face. “Duh.” 

“Okay,” she muttered as she went back to applying powder to her face. When she had pulled her into this makeover to try to get Marie out of her party, it wasn’t a stretch to say she was skeptical. 

But, she couldn’t complain too much. Zari was pretty; she’d have to be blind to miss that. When they were this close, though, all she could do was look in her deep brown eyes and-

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” she asked Ava.

“Uh…” She laughed. “I’ve heard rumors.”

She leaned a little closer as she put the brush down, wiping some of the powder off of her eyebrows. “I might have gotten a little overzealous here,” Zari muttered.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind overzealous,” Ava said.

With a smile, she pulled away. “I meant with the powder.” 

“Oh.”

“But I can be overzealous, if that’s what you like,” Zari added.

Ava smiled and, with just the slightest amount of concern over her own half-done makeup, leaned in to kiss her.

She seemed shocked, before returning the kiss. Her hand cupped her cheek as she did, getting as close as she could. It was hard when she was still in the dress, but she managed.

Neither of them were quite sure how much time had passed before Zari pulled away, chuckling. “Uh, I guess we still have a mission to get back to.”

Clearing her throat, Ava said, “Oh, yeah. We can get back to this when we’ve dealt with the last queen of France, then.”

“Yup.” She looked at the white powder covering her hand. “And after I fix your makeup.”

“It was a worthy sacrifice,” she said seriously.

“Yes, it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayy if u liked this leave a kudo n maybe a comment, n if u like zava find me @ lovevalley45 on tumblr, i'm always down to find more zava fans. thx for reading!


End file.
